


The Library

by StrangerThanDiction



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, a kind of cute library au, and she works at the library, mentioned yongsun, wheein's cute per usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerThanDiction/pseuds/StrangerThanDiction
Summary: Hyejin can't figure out how the library works, so a student worker helps her.





	The Library

**Author's Note:**

> Only teen because I have a bit of a swearing problem.

Hyejin usually avoids her university's library like the plague, but today her geek friend Byulyi convinces her to go with her. 'The wifi is better there,' she'd claimed. And today she'd had some important _League of Legends_ tournament or something where she couldn't risk the wifi 'causing her Blitz's hooks to lag' whatever that meant. Hyejin hadn't really cared about the reason, once Byulyi said she'd buy her _gopchang_ later if she came she was convinced. 

They find a seat on the second floor where quiet noise is allowed, but after twenty minutes of the incessant clicking from Byulyi's mouse Hyejin's ready to pull out her hair. 

"I'm going to browse the magazines," Hyejin finally says to the headphone-clad girl next to her. "Blink if you hear me." She doesn't blink, but her right eye twitches just slightly. "Good enough."

Their library is five stories tall and the only thing Hyejin knows is that the books and such lie somewhere on the floors above. She finds some type of a map on a wall that's so abbreviated and condensed that it takes her five minutes to even find the 'You Are Here' dot. 

"Do you need some help?" 

Hyejin turns her head in surprise at the small voice with the owner of it behind her being even smaller. "Holy shit, how long have you been here?" 

The girl shifts and coughs. "I just saw you as I made my rounds." 

Hyejin now notices the name tag on the girl's blazer that marks her both as a student employee and as Wheein. She looks like a freshman, and not even the college kind.

"Ah, sorry. Wasn't trying to accuse you or anything." Hyejin mutters. "And yeah actually, to your question, I'm looking for the magazines."

"Fifth floor." She smirks at Hyejin's grimace. "If you want to read picture books, you have to work for it."

A scoff. "Picture books? That's a little..."

"Kidding." Wheein laughs. And it's such a cute, weird laugh that Hyejin's heart jumps a bit from the shock of it. "We just keep our media on the fifth floor cause no one really uses it."

Hyejin nods seriously. "I hear the internet is extremely popular these days."

She laughs again, a deep crater etching into the side of her cheek. "Astute observation. Come on, let me help you find your magazines." 

Wheein takes them down the hall, pass the elevators, and onto the stairs landing with the glass walls. Hyejin wistfully looks back towards the elevators but doesn't openly comment on her distaste for having to physically walk up three floors.

_Why the hell are you making me_ -

"So, what's your name?" Wheein asks a bit timidly as they start up the carpeted stairs. "I'm sure you saw my nametag." 

"Hyejin," she offers. "What year are you?" 

"I'm a junior. Art major. You?"

Hyejin blinks, taken aback. They're the same age then? "I'm also a junior and a Theater major with a concentration in music." 

The corners of Wheein's lips twitch. "So I guess we'll be seeing each other in the homeless shelter in a few years?"

She grins in return. "We just have to marry rich." 

Silence. There's a shift in mood at that statement and Hyejin doesn't understand why. They make it up to the third floor landing without too much effort but she feels tired just thinking about the next two floors.

"My friend is a hopeless gay who's majoring in software engineering," Hyejin pipes up after the quiet continues, "so we'll probably live together for a while after college. She's basically guaranteed a job."

Wheein nods. "My friend is a repressed gay who's a senior and still unsure about her career, so..."

"Ooh, we should arrange a meetup for them." 

Wheein hums noncommittally. "Where are you planning on going after college, job-wise?"

"Broadway sounds hella nice." Hyejin chuckles but sobers when the girl only frowns. "But I don't know. Local theaters seem like my best shot right now. Why?"

"Just curious. I've sold some art on the internet but it wouldn't be near enough to survive off of." She sounds so resigned that Hyejin puts an arm around her shoulders, immediately regretting it when the girl flinches slightly. Then she relaxes. "I don't know why I'm telling you this."

"It's the bond of the hopeless majoring in the arts." She squeezes Wheein's shoulder and then lets go. "I'd like to see your art sometime." 

Wheein glances at her, "And I your plays." 

"Oh god. The pressure." They reach the fourth floor landing and Hyejin doesn't even notices the burning in her calves as Wheein snickers. "Watch my voice crack."

"Or you literally _break a leg_." She cackles.

Hyejin raises her eyebrows in surprise. "Now that's hella morbid Miss Wheein."

"We should meet up sometime." Wheein says abruptly. "A- And then I could show you my art."

"Well yeah, thought that was implied." She jokes. "I can bring my friend and you can bring yours and -"

"Or we couldn't." Wheein suggests quietly and shrugs. 

Hyejin nearly trips over a step. "Oh. You mean like -"

"I mean, if you don't have a prior ... engagement."

_Did I just get asked out?_

Hyejin peers at the girl's face which is devoid of expression. She smirks. "I'm guessing since you chose to dominate this situation you're buying me dinner as well?"

"Uh, hell no. Still an art major here." Wheein smiles though. "But that's a yes though?"

They make it up the final step and reach the fifth floor landing. Hyejin already can see the magazines displayed in the corner but no longer feels interested in them, the dimpled girl proving a much more fascinating subject.

"Yes. It's a yes." Hyejin says watching the girl's face light up as she feels her own grin pull at her cheeks. 

"Good. We should meet at Pete's tonight. Seven?" 

There's something about a girl taking charge that makes her insides warm and her toes curl. "O-okay." Embarrassingly, Hyejin finds her voice an octave too high. 

Wheein laughs. "Ooh, cute." Hyejin had thought this girl was shy. "Also, you know you should marry for love, not for money."

"...Are you saying that because you're going to be poor in the future?"

Wheein shrugs, backing away from her and pressing the elevator button. It dings open and she backs into it, still maintaining eye contact. "Enjoy your magazines, Hyejin!" She giggles like a fucking demon before the doors slide shut as if she knows she's left Hyejin with a giant female boner. 

"The hell just happened?"


End file.
